Talk:Data
A few bits of recommended reading here are Metamorphosis, Immortal Coil, The Farther Shore and Data's arc throughout the A Time to... series, particularly the first duology. --Turtletrekker 10:18, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Both mirror-Yar and The mirror-E.M.H. appear in Spectre and/or Dark Victory and/or , actually Stripey, a day before flying to Fuerteventura for a fortnight, so not logged in due to aunt's computer. Hope you all can manage without me for 14 days, LOL. :Oh yeah... good point. Have a fun trip. -- Data Noh 09:43, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Data's memory capacity Does anyone know Data's Memory capacity? :To my knowledge, no capacity was ever given. --Dr. John Smith 22:52, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Sidebar Image - need to revert? Should we really have a spoiler image in this article's sidebar? --TimPendragon 07:03, 4 February 2009 (UTC) This is the point I was trying to make on the 'Countdown' talk page. Not only is it a spoiler, until we get further into the series we don't know whether this Data is primary universe or not. I think we should wait - or at least move the picture further down the page. – Commodore Fisher 10:12, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't have elected to upload the picture just yet (I too would have waited for more details before making any edits about Countdown on this page), but now it's there I see no reason to remove it. The main page (and common sense) clearly indicates Memory Beta is a source for spoilers, and once a product is published it is a suitable source for us (whether all of us would judge to jump in so fast or not). :Sure it's possible this Data will turn out to be some sort of alternate (though from indications so far Countdown is meant to be in the usual timeline before time travel creates the new movie one) but from the sources currently available we have as fact that Data is by 2387, commander of the Enterprise. --8of5 21:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::I suggest using a Nemesis era picture for Data's top picture and then moving the Countdown picture to the "altimage" parameter of the sidebar, so it wouldn't be visible without scrolling. This way, if someone saw the spoiler warning and was unwilling to be spoiled, they wouldn't see the picture unless they scrolled down. -- Captain MKB 21:22, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::Good call. :-) --TimPendragon 00:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Side note, shouldn't we replace the whole "Captain of the NCC-1701-E"? Because the page for Picard also has him being CO of the Enterprise. Should not Data be the XO?--ResistanceIsNotFutile 20:47, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :::::He calls himself the captain in the Countdown comic series. -- sulfur 21:01, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sure, but if the picture of him as Captain in the Countdown series was reverted, and we're not sure how the Countdowns series fits into main canon, should we not make the rank match the picture of him? The point being, that Data according to main story, and this article DID DIE, so if he's dead, how is he the C/O of the Enterprise? --ResistanceIsNotFutile 21:06, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, the picture wasn't reverted, it was just moved further down in the article to make it less prominent to those who are warned off by the spoiler message. Its right next to the rank, so that part is clear. :There is a gap in the story between his death and the future appearance, but the producers of Nemesis left a pretty big plot hole so that Data could survive. We can't really speclate in the article, but it's a likely explanation that I think a lot of Nemesis fans appreciate at this point. -- Captain MKB 22:13, 17 February 2009 (UTC) The Return Sorry, haven't been following the Online story as much as I should have, but is this correct: "...a dedicated science team and Geordi La Forge, the group manage to unravel the Data matrix allowing for all of Data's memories, personality and experiences to override B-4."? I saw that Data had returned in B-4's body for the Countdown series, but this summation makes it look like they killed off Data's mentally disabled brother because they liked Data better? Were charges filed against Geordi? Isn't this disturbingly similar to an endorsement for euthanasia of the mentally challenged? Anybody read about this, I would like to know how much of this was actually stated, and how much was inferred. – AT2Howell 19:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :This is pointless speculation. There's no references to whether B4's personality is still alive merged with Data's, no reference as to whether he possibly died for less nefarious reasons, thus making room for Data, and no reference if he was tranferred to another corpus to make room for Data. -- Captain MKB 00:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Exactly! The phrase "override B-4" is very nefarious sounding, and it should be removed if that was implied rather than stated. I mean, if that was actually stated in the story, there is no way people would be cool with that. You can't go around killing off the mentally handicapped and not be called "Hitler". – AT2Howell 14:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Chief science officer The article currently states Data was the chief science officer of the Enterprise-D -- is this a fully sourced statement? I have a pretty good memory for such things but can't seem to place it. - Captain MKB 02:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Memory Alpha says he was mentioned as a "science officer" only once in the series, in We'll Always Have Paris: http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Science_Officer : That doesn't mean he was "chief" science officer however (has one ever been specified?). He tended to function as one, but that's not the same thing. -- BadCatMan 03:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::exactly my point - this is along those same lines as the guy who insists someone must be the third officer because they noticed they were the only Lt. Commander present. ::As to function, has acted in the role of science officer before (aboard the USS Portia under JL Picard), but on the Enterprise he seemed to not -primarily- fill that role -- much as Navigator Chekov filled in at sciences for Spock. -- Captain MKB 03:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Reversion I'm sure there is valid point to describing information about Data listed in "The Hunted" - but I couldn't understand the point made. The statement started with "Despite that..." and I can't see what it was supposed to be "despite" to. Someone should try constructing a simple sentence for the ease of the reader who will eventually have to try to decipher what it means. -- Captain MKB 13:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I presume the "despite" is in reference to the "regulated... temperatures throughout his body". However, I would suppose this is more likely to make him unable to sense hot and cold, so the use of "despite" is incorrect. : I put on my science editor's hat and came up with this: ::Data was unable to sense temperature; that is, to feel "hot" or "cold". ( }}) : However, I found an internet transcript of the episode, here, and the closest line I can find is Data's "I am incapable of any feeling.", which is surely referring to his lack of emotions (I doubt he lacks a temperature sensor). Either the citation is wrong or the line is wildly misinterpreted. -- BadCatMan 15:23, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Just to clue you in, the addition was made by a known vandal who has returned after a long ban - this person likes to wildly misinterpret lines and add them here as inappropriate sentence fragments (such as starting a "despite" clause without a logical setup). I try to document when things need to be acted on since this person also has frequently subjected me to personal attacks based on my attempts to protect the wiki from the false information. Once I have enough documentation of cases like this (thank you, by the way, for the detailed analysis), I think it will be time to permanently ban this person. -- Captain MKB 15:59, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Another one? :( Okay, that clears things up. Not that it needs to be said, but the line is best left out in this case. -- BadCatMan 01:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Star Trek Online Timeline On most of these characters, changes were made to them for things that happened in an alternate timeline. What they are in Star Trek Online and those countdown comics is not the prime timeline. I made some changes..some of which I understand to be..a tad sloppy but I was going to fix them later. But, with the deletion of the changes it appears some are against the fact that Star Trek Online and the Countdown comics are alternate timelines. I just want to see what people think. I must also add the current TNG novels are likely going to be taking a different route then these articles. --Mushroom359 (talk) 16:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :There has been discussion about using subsection titles to annotate the 25th century version of the timeline - our discussion yielded some definite recommendations on how to phrase these things. Specifically, what we think is "likely" is not a valid source, that is your own supposition -- there is only one known 25th century, so there is not a "main" and "alternate" as you put it - so this note was not entirely desirable to explain this. -- Captain MKB 16:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Recent Novel Seeing as Data's return conflicts with the STO timeline, I suppose a notice can be put where the timelines diverge? --Mushroom359 (talk) 12:48, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yup. Create subsections for each version. Take a look at Klingon Alliance for an example of how it can be set up. -- Captain MKB